If I can t have you
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Após a batalha das doze casas, songfict ao som de Adam Lambert again.


_**Saint Seiya, seus personagens e sua história não me pertencem, sou apenas uma fan apaixonada pelas lindas histórias *cof cof* yaois, bls etc que podem ser vistas nas entrelinhas XDD**_

_**Songfict bem curta com a música "If I Can´t Have You" cantada por Adam Lambert**_

_**If I Can't Have You**_

_**Adam Lambert**_

_Don't know why_  
_I'm surviving every lonely day,_  
_when it's got to be_  
_no chance for me._

O vento gelado batia levantando seus cabelos dourados. Milo mantinha as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo. Ele vestia uma jaqueta de couro vermelha e uma camisa preta por baixo.

Seus passos eram lentos, como se extraísse cada milímetro da pequena trilha de barro.

Ele respirou fundo deixando o ar entrar em seus pulmões. Por um instante, jogou a cabeça para trás para olhar para o céu estrelado.

_My life would end,_  
_and it just don't matter how I cry_  
_my tears of love,_  
_a waste of time._  
_If I turn away,_  
_am I strong enough to see it through?_  
_Go crazy is what I'll do._

À menos de um ano, estavam os dois em sua casa. Sentados na poltrona forrada com lã verde-musgo. Camus tinha uma taça de vinho nas mãos e a balançava para sentir seu aroma.

Sentado com a postura reta como sempre fazia, discutíam o futuro que lhes aguardavam. No dia seguinte, sabiam que teríam problemas.

Milo sentou-se ao seu lado, o copo baixo e gordo em suas mãos estava cheio de gelo e de Wisky, bebida que mais amava. Jogou os cabelos para trás do sofá e olhou para cima, como sempre fazia quando pensava. Estava preocupado com Camus. Sabia que no dia seguinte, por mais que fosse um crime imperdoável, não agiria como um bravo cavaleiro de Atena, mas sim como um honrado mestre. E Milo respirou fundo, deixando seu corpo sentir o aroma doce que saía do cavaleiro de Aquário. E por um momento se sentiu inebriado.

Encarou Camus, seus olhos avermelhados jamais pareceram tão perdidos. Ele encarou Milo de volta como se dissesse sem palavras que ele estaria bem.

_If I can't have you,_  
_I don't want nobody, baby._  
_If I can't have you._  
_If I can't have you,_  
_I don't want nobody, baby._

Durante tantos anos foram amigos, cresceram, treinaram, lutaram lado a lado, quase morreram inúmeras vezes. Estavam juntos quando muitos dos órfãos se perderam, estavam juntos quando receberam as armaduras. Jamais tiveram medo da morte, mas aquela noite em especial, Milo sentiu um imenso medo de perdê-lo, era como se soubesse...

Camus colocou a pequena e delicada mão pálida sobre a do Milo que apenas pressionou os dedos de leve.

Milo o encarou novamente, encostou sua própria testa na de Camus e suspirou fechando os olhos.

Lentamente ergueu seu próprio queixo, dando-lhe um beijo em seu rosto. Camus também fechous os olhos e levantou o rosto. Colocou a mão em um ombro de Milo e deitou no outro.

O cavaleiro de escorpião puxou o corpo de Camus para seu peito, passando os braços pelos ombros, apertando como se fosse seu maior tesouro. Seu coração batia rápido, seu corpo tremia e sentia um leve formigamento nas pontas dos dedos.

Milo se afastou um pouco e novamente seus lábios procuraram Camus, mas dessa vez o alvo foi sua pequena boca. Camus deixou-o entrar acareciando-o em sua língua. Seu pescoço foi agarrado e Milo aprofundou o beijo.

Camus era sua âncora, era em Camus que Milo se apoiava nas noites em que não queria mais lutar, era em Camus que Milo pensava quando queria desistir, era por Camus que não fugira ou se jogara precipício abaixo durante as guerras intermináveis.

As mãos desceram para o corpo, empurraram-se um em direção ao outro para sentir cada fibra de seu companheiro. Estavam ofegantes, urgentes, apaixonados.

Milo deitou-o no sofá beijando seu pescoço e despindo-o sem vergonha alguma. Precisava dele, precisava de Camus, não haveria qualquer outra pessoa em sua vida, homem, mulher, mestres ou Deuses, ninguém.

Haviam somente eles, Milo e Camus.

_Can't let go,_  
_and it doesn't matter how I try._  
_I gave it all_  
_so easily_  
_to you, my love,_  
_to dreams that never will come true._  
_My tears of love,_  
_are a waste of time._  
_If I turn away,_  
_am I strong enough to see it through?_  
_Go crazy is what I'll do._

Ficaram assim, ambos nús entre os lençóis da casa de escorpião, sem arrependimentos, sentiram-se completos por dentro. Estavam felizes.

Ah se Milo soubesse que enfrentaria Hyoga, ah se soubesse que fora esse amor imenso por Camus que o fizera deixar seu discípulo sobreviver para ir adiante. Ah se soubesse que Camus daria sua própria vida para que Hyoga se tornasse forte o suficiente para cumprir sua missão. E para Milo, agora, não haveria mais ninguém.

_If I can't have you,_  
_I don't want nobody, baby._  
_If I can't have you._

Milo olhou para a pedra gravada com aquele nome, passou os dedos suavemente, letra por letra repetindo-as em um chamado silencioso. Sentou-se encostando a cabeça no túmulo

Olhou para baixo e tossiu, sua camisa, manchada de vermelho do sangue que escorria pela sua boca.

Cometera um crime perante a Deusa, sua vida pertencia somente a ela, mas não podia mais continuar, seu coração e sua alma pertenciam a outra pessoa.

Pouco a pouco sentiu seu corpo amolecer. Uma dor aguda percorreu as suas entranhas, seu coração acelerou, sua respiração também. Ele deu um urro antes de finalmente se deitar no chão.

Que ironia, um escorpião morrendo com seu próprio veneno.

Milo sorriu, iriam se encontrar novamente.

_If I can't have you, no_  
_If I can't have you._  
_Ah ah ah ah._

_If I can't have you_  
_If I can't have you_  
_Am I strong enough to see it through?_  
_If I can't have you._

...oooOOOooo...

Hoje de manhã acordei com meu namorado cantando direto essa música, ele falou que ficou na cabeça dele um tempão. Quando comecei a escutar achei ela tão linda, tão triste tão fofa que não resisti, virou uma short song fict na mesma hora.

Realmente curtíssima e feita muito rapidamente, mas foi com muito carinho mesmo, espero que gostem.

O tom melancólico foi para acompanhar o clima mesmo. Normalmente não gosto de ficts com finais tristes, mas não resisti, a música é muito deprimente para alguém sobreviver XDDDDDDDD.

Obrigada a quem leu até aqui e quem veio (ou voltou) a me acompanhar nesse ano. Cumpri uma das minhas metas como fictwriter que seria terminar "Larc~and~Ciel" e começar uma outra que virou a minha mais nova obcessão.

Pensando bem, tenho muita vontade de reescrever larc, mas vamos por partes neh ^^"

Um feliz ano novo para vocês que leram isso, e que ano que vem seja repleto de BLs para todas.

Bjs


End file.
